Xover TRCKuroshitsuji
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Syao dkk nyasar ke tempat Ciel di abad 18. gimana jadinya ya?.


Yoi-yoi, bertemu lagi dengan saiah sang author abal, ViRA LamperougErde ZalAthha Michaelis atw dsingkat ViRA Yuuki!.

Sambel terasi : kaga nyambung begok!.

ViRA Yuuki : *sumpel cd-rw berisi scan doujin yaoi*.

1st fanfic Xover nih. Ide muncul pas nnton TRC. Yup, bener!. Xovernya dari TRC(Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) & Kuroshitsuji..

Langsung aje ah!.

Title : unknown

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclaimer : TRC punya eyang CLAMP, Kuroshitsuji punya

mbah Toboso Yana. Tp, Sebastian n Fye punya V!*dhajar readers*.

"Mokona Modoki mou doki doki!"tepat sekale readers, itu suara bakpau putih, mokona!

"Sakura hime, saya pasti menemukan kepingan ingatanmu!"kata Syaoran yg meratapi(?) Sakura yang tertidur gara-gara 'efek samping' dari Sakura no Hane.

"Kurotan, kalo dunia yang kita samperin ada yang jual pedang antik, gue beliin deh. Jangan sewot mulu dong !"rayu Fye. Yang di dunia sbelumnya secara ga sengaja nginjek pedang Kurogane ampe patah. XD.

"Urusai, baka!" hanya itu jawaban sang samurai yang lagi sewot(ga bole dcontoh!).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BRUK!

Mereka mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit. Berikut posisinya

(dari bawah ke atas): kurogane,fye,Syaoran,Sakura tindih-tindihan. Sedangkan Mokona duduk di kepala Sakura. Dan entah sejak kapan Sakura sadar dari tidurnya

"WOY, CEPET MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" tereak Kuro

"Hai hai" jawab Fye dgn senyum khasnya *author nosebleed*.

"Sakura hime, daijoubu?"tanya Syaoran khawatir. Yang langsung dibalas anggukan Sakura.

"bai de wai ani wai bas wai kita sekarang dimane?"tanya Fye yang dari tadi celingak celinguk gaJe.

"Sepertinya ini seperti di zaman abad pertengahan. Tumben Fye-san gak tao,biasanya Fye-san yang kasih tau kita"kata Syaoran mantab.

"Otak gue erur kali ya? tadi pala gue ditindihin elu,Syao"kata Fye yang daritadi singat mau (sama aja kalee!) mengelus-elus kepala malangnya itu. XD

"Oh. . . "kata Syaoran yang ber-'oh' ria.

"Tumben elu responnya gitu?. Biasanya elu langsung minta mangap,err. . . Maap maksutnya "tanya Fye lagi

"entahlah Fye-san, ah, gue minta maap Fye-san!"Syao langsung sujud-sujud gaJe

"Iya ya udahlah, ga usah dipikirin" kata Fye

"KEPIKIRAN LAH!"tereak Syao yang nangis-nangis lebay bombay busway.

Tiba-tiba seorang cowo cantik dateng. . . .

"GYAAAAA!.KALIAN APAIN KEBUN GUE?"tereak sang bishounen yang dketahui bernama Finnian.

"TU KEBUN GUE RAWAT DARI GUE LAHIR TAO!.LU MALAH NGANCURIN!.GUE BISA DPECAT BEGOK!"lanjut Fin

"Astojim, dari gue mendarat(?) dsini, ni tempat udah begini!. Taneman juga udah pada tewas begini,bukan sala kite!.ye?"jelas Syao yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukan dari teman-temenny ntu.

"Hm. . . Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar Idiot, Finnian" kata seseorang berambut hitam bak cat ,bermata merah bak setan abis nanis darah en pake baju item-item ala malekat maut(loh?).

"SE. . . SEBASTIAN!" kejut Fin yang langsung sembah sujud di hadapan Orang yang tadi saia kasi tau cirri-cirinya yang diketahui, ditanyakan dan dijawab bernama Sebastian Michaelis(butler Author tuh!*dtimpuk*).

"Hmm. . . Lalu mereka ini siapa, Finnian?"tanya Sebastian

"Gue juga ndak tao Seb, tao-tao mereka ngancurin kebun gue!"jawab Fin

"Dari awal juga dah ancur kali " Kata mereka kompak

"Sori bro, gue perkenalin diri nih. Gue Syaoran, yang ini Sakura Hime, yang rambut pirang cantik ntu Fye-san, en yang tinggi,rambut item yang sangar ntu Kurogane-san"kata Syao memperkenalkan teman-teminny walo Kuro protes gara-gara dikatain sangar XD.

"Gue Mokona Modoki!.met kenal" kata Moko-chan Yang ketinggalan XD.

"Hmm. . . Saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive"

"Gue Finnia, tukang kebun keluarga Phantomhive"

Kemudian mereka tukeran kartu nama(ngawur!).

"Lalu, apa maksud anda masuk ke kediaman Phantomhive tanpa izin?"tanya Sebastian, maklum Bodyguard juga dia

"Ano. . . Sebenarnya kami lagi nyari bulu sayap seperti ini" kata Sakura menggambar Sakura no Hane di tanah.

"Sepertinya saya pernah melihatnya" kata Sebastian

"Serius? sumpeh? yakin? hontou?" Respon kilat Syaoran dan langsung dihadiahkan jitakan 'ajib' dari Kurogane

"Sebaiknya kalian menginap dahulu disini. Terutama anda Oujosama, karena saya merasakan anda mempunyai kekuatan yang besar" jelas Sebastian yang langsung dijawab dengan "HE?"para makhluk2 asing ntu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Sebasu-chan?"tanya Sakura.

"Watashi wa AKUMAde SHITSUJI des kara" jawab Sebastian dengam kata-kata favoritenya itu.

"Gue ga ngerti bahasa jepang!"kata Syaoran

"Gue juga!" kata Fye

"Aku juga ga ngerti, Kurogane-san berasal dari jepang kan?,bisa artikan?"kata Sakura dengan Puppy Eyesnya.

"Artie kuh, kita butler sampe kapan bae (artinya tuh,saya adalah butler sampe kapan pun)"jawab Kurogane dengan PeDenya en dengan pake Bahasa entah dari mana.

"Oh, ngertos2"kata Syao,Saku,Fye en Mokona + manggut2 gaJe.

Finnia sweatdropp, Sebastian stay Smile :) .

"Be te we, ini kan inggris nape lu pake bahasa jepang,seb?"tanya Syao

"Entahlah, anda tanyakan saja pada Author"SMILE SEBBY!. STAY SMILE!.

"Beuh, Percuma tanya Author,bakal lempar lagi t prtanyaan!"kata Kuro. Yg laen manggut2.

-TBC-


End file.
